A new fairy tale
by MagaJV15
Summary: Henry y Violet empiezan una nueva relación, Zelena es enviada a Oz, todo parece estar en paz hasta que alguien decide volver y empezar el caos. La historia es mejor que el summary. Captain Swan y HenryxViolet. Esto sucede al final de la 5ta temporada pero sin que Emma y Hook fueran Dark Ones.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**En este fic Emma y** **Hook no se volvieron dark ones, Zelena fue enviada a Oz luego de nacer su hija Violet y Henry aparecen más como pareja (llevan un tiempo saliendo).Robin y Regina pelearon y terminaron luego de nacer la hija de Zelena (veremos si se reconcilian o no).**

 _Violet_

Henry me dijo que me recogería a las 7 ya son las marco a su cel pero no puede estar haciendo que sea más importante que yo ... Okay empiezo a sonar como idiota,solo espero que se apure no quiero estar un segundo más sin él no se lo he dicho pero empezó a formar parte importante de mi vida desde que llegue aquí. Suena el timbre al fin me estaba cansando de espera.

-Oh esto no puede ser bueno

Henry

Dios mio! Hook me ha tenido 1 hora con sus consejos que de seguro poco me sirven, no! Son las 8 llevo 1 hora tarde espero que Violet no se moleste.

-Henry si quiera me estas poniendo atención - el doctor corazón me dijo un poco irritado

-Hook no es que no aprecie el esfuerzo pero llevo 1 hora de retraso,no he tenido muchas citas pero esto no puede ser bueno.

-Se hizo tan tarde,tienes razón niño deberías irte

-Solo no le menciones a mis mamás esto,por favor

-No quieres que Emma y Regina se enteren

-No por el momento,suelen ser peligrosas y Violet ya ha visto muchas cosas feas aquí

-De acuerdo no diré nada a se me olvida si ella...

Y salí de la casa no sé que me quiso decir Hook pero ya era hora de salir de ahí, al fin llegue al departamento donde se esta quedando Violet aunque la puerta esta abierta. Me acerco a la sala y la veo y esta con ...

-Oh esto no puede ser bueno

Hook

Okay ahora solo tengo que cubrir a Henry hasta las 10 no puede ser tan difícil... Que hace Regina aquí y donde esta Emma.

-Hola Regina que felicidad me da verte -mi mismo tono sarcástico de siempre

-Eyeliner no tengo tiempo de tus bobadas donde estas Henry necesito verlo un rato

Porque esto tenia que ser tan difícil el niño no se había ido ni hace 5 minutos y ya tengo que idearmelas

-Este... Fue a Granny's

-Acabo de estar ahí

-Salio hace 5 minutos seguro no te lo cruzaste

-¿Que haría en Granny's a esta hora y solo?

-Regina el ya no es niño

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y estallamos en carcajadas que no es un niño claro

-Ya pirata esto va enserio. ¿Donde esta mi hijo? -regina me esta lanzando una de sus miradas que me da miedo, Henry me debes una grande

-Ya te dije esta en Gra- El celular de Regina empezó a sonar lo que me da unos segundos de ventaja para pensar en una escusa elaborada.Y la reina empieza a hablar con lo mucho que me gusta su voz

-Hola Em..-luce preocupada

-Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo

-Eso no puede ser bueno

-Ya de acuerdo estaremos yendo para allá-cuelga el teléfono no tengo un buen presentimiento

Emma

Regina y yo salimos de Granny's ha sido un día largo tenemos merecido el descanso, pasamos por el departamento de Violet yo sé que ella y Henry están saliendo son tan obvios hay ruido adentro no puede ser bueno

-Regina escuchas eso

-Escuchar que?

-Eso hay un ruido saliendo de la casa de Violet probablemente no sea bueno

-Deberiamos revisar o..

-No te preocupes probablemente no sea nada, de todas formas revisaré,tu ve al departamento de mis padres y asegurate de que Henry este bien.

Con eso Regina se fue, trate de ser lo más cautelosa posible entre por la puerta de atrás no puedo creer que la dejen abierta con todo lo que tenemos en por la cocina y creo que la puerta de la esquina lleva a la sala, estaba en lo cierto.¿Esos son Henry y Violet?.No puedo ver toda la sala debería asomarme más, alguien interrumpió aquí.

-Callense niños sus voces me están irritando-Reconozco esa voz es Zelena.

Ay no es ella Zelena había vuelto,pero si Regina la envío a creo poder hacer esto sola pediré repuestos. Busco mi celular para llamar a Regina.

-Regina

-Hola Em...

-No hay tiempo, estoy en la casa de Violet y Zelena esta aquí

-Estas segura de lo que estas diciendo -Regina me dice preocupada

-La acabó de ver estoy escondida en la cocina y tiene a Violet y Henry

-Eso no puede ser bueno

-Necesitare que vengas y trae a alguien más esto se puede poner feo

-Ya de acuerdo estaremos yendo para allá

Y colgó entrare por mi cuenta no puedo esperar más

-Zelena dejalos en paz

-Oh la salvadora vino al rescate - Su tono sarcástico me molesta demasiado

-Un segundo ¿Donde están Henry y Violet?

-Tu hijo y su noviecita me tenían los pelos de punta así que los encerré en esa habitación, solo espero que hayas hablado con él a menos que quieras un integrante más en tu familia

-Cierra la boca Zelena - Empiezo a hacer magia y la apunto con mi mano

-O no tú no me harías daño no le harías daño a una pobre mujer que ...

-Ya no estas embarazada, no hay motivo por el cual no atacarte-la interrumpo

-No la verdad no, pero eso no quita el hecho de que no dejarias crecer a una pobre niña sin madre como tú... comprenderás - Ese fue un golpe muy bajo

-Ella tiene a Robin y a Regina

-Escuche que ellos terminaron pobre mi hermanita, nunca fue buena amando

-Y tú nunca fuiste buena siendo amada

-Al motivo por el cual estoy aquí y ya que lo mencionas, vine a recuperar a mi hija

 **Fin del primer capitulo...**


	2. 2

Regina

Eyeliner guy es tan irritante

-Por eso le dije a Henry que le convenía usar la casaca de cuero pero no tiene un gusto tan sofisticado como el mio.

-Chico callate Emma quiere que nos apresuremos dijo que Zelena seguía aquí

-Que no la enviaste lejos lejos muy lejos a Kansas

-Oz

-Como sea

Llegamos y escuche ruido Emma y Zelena tienen una pelea

-Al motivo por el cual estoy aquí, ya que lo mencionas vine a recuperar a mi hija

Y ese es mi llamado de entrada a la pelea

-Ay por Dios cierra la boca

-Sis no te vi ahí y pirata luces bien hoy,linda casaca por cierto

Hook

Al fin alguien aprecia el buen gusto

-Gracias Zelena se agradece

Regina me mira amenazadoramente y empieza a hablar

Regina

-Zelena ni pienses acercarte a tu hija, ella esta segura como esta y no creo que quieras empeorar las cosas.

-Regina de una madre a otra por favor dejame estar con ella - Me dice sinceramente y le sonrió cálidamente

-Ni lo sueñes - uso magia y la dejo inconsciente en el piso,luego me acerco a Emma.

-Emma, ¿Donde están Henry? - Camina hacia una habitación y la sigo entramos a un cuarto donde Henry y la otra niña esa están. Uso mi magia para levantar a Henry.

\- ¿Henry estas bien?

\- Eso creo, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso

\- No te preocupes, me asegurare de que mi hermana no se vuelva a acercar a ti.

Estoy a punto de salir por la puerta cuando Henry me detiene

-Mamá no nos olvidamos de algo...

-No todo parece estar en orden -Voltea y señala a la niña esa

-Me parece que esta cómoda así

-Regina...

-Esta bien de acuerdo - muevo mi mano rápidamente y la mocosa se levanta

-Henry ¿que paso? - Hasta su voz me irrita

-Lo que importa es que ahora estas bien - le sonríe y le coge la mano Okay creo que es mi momento para interrumpir

-BIEN Mi hermana esta afuera deberíamos ocuparnos de ello - paso por el medio de los 2 y les hago una seña para que me sigan llego a la sala me doy cuenta que Zelena no esta. Emma y Hook salen de la cocina.

-Enserio ahora,Zelena esta desaparecida.

Henry

Y luego de eso fuimos a la casa de mis abuelos. Violet se quedo mi habitación estaba tan linda pronto se acerco y me besó pero no sabia como reaccionar, me limite a sonreír y salir de la habitación. Donde esta el doctor corazón cuando lo necesito, creo que esta en el cuarto de mi madre. Ya entre ... Oh por Dios ellos están ... No solo no

\- Disculpa! - Se dieron cuenta de mi presencia mi mamá se tapó con la sabanas y Hook busca su pantalón en el de la habitación con un nuevo de un rato Hook sale vestido y trata de hablar conmigo.

-Henry lo que viste ahí fue ...- Lo corto

-No tienes que disculparte solo la próxima vez pongan un calcetín o algo.- No quería tener esta conversación.

-...

-Como sea te estaba buscando porque ... -me pongo rojo que es esta sensación tan rara

-Porque ... Vamos somos amigos puedes decirme

-Ajjj esta bien Violet y yo nos besamos y no supe como reaccionar así que solo me fui, no tengo idea de lo que debería hacer o como tratarla, esto es nuevo para mi.

-Hijo mio...

-No me llames así

-Henry niño los cambios hormonales ... - Enserio Hook para esto vengo a buscarte de querer oír esto hubiera buscado en internet.

-Hook no solo no. Lo que quiero saber es que debería hacer la próxima vez que Violet quiera ya sabes -me mira raro.

-Henry Henry Henry algo me dice que ella quiere algo más - Ahora de que habla

-Hook no creo que ella quiera...

-Eso dicen todas sigue mis consejos Henry yo sé lo que digo.

Esta conversación duro como 3 horas pero ya sé lo que tengo que hacer.


	3. Malos entendidos

Henry

Espero que a Violet le guste mi sorpresa, aunque Hook planeo la mayoría, no sabía que Violet queria esto es bueno tener Hook para algo. Pongo los pétalos de rosas encima de la cama y prendo las velas, estoy nervioso muy nervioso, pero Hook se va a encargar de sacar a todos de la casa por lo menos 5 horas.

-Hook estas seguro de que Violet quiere esto

-Pero claro

-Confiare en ti entonces

Bueno Violet debe llegar en cualquier momento y no quiero estropearlo

Hook

No puedo creer que el pequeño Henry vaya a hacerlo con Violet. Ahora solo tengo que asegurarme de que nadie entre en el departamento por 5 horas para que tengan una linda velada. Decidí llevar a Emma a cenar y luego a bailar. Por suerte Regina esta ocupada tratando de localizar a su hermana y los padres de Emma se fueron hace 3 días a un campamento en el bosque y tienen planeado volver cuando termine la semana. La voz de Emma me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Hook me estas escuchando

-Este...

-Te decía que pasemos por el departamento para recoger mi bolso

-A Okay... NOO

-Ah?

-Yo pago todo no vas a necesitar el bolso

-Pero mi maquillaje esta adentro y quiero mi bolso

-Te compro un nuevo bolso y maquillaje ... Swam

-Killian porque no quieres que vaya al departamento -me dice con una voz dulce peligrosa

-Por nada

-Entonces vamos al departamento por mi bolso -Decido besarla

-Hook vamos al departamento - creo que no va a salir bien.

Violet

Henty me dijo que fuera a su casa tiene una gran sorpresa para mi. Estoy nerviosa sobre todo porque la ultima vez creo que se asustó, estaré yendo muy rápido o no sé. Wow el departamento se ve tan arreglado. Huele a flores se siente hermoso.

-Señorita Violet por aquí -Me acomoda la silla

-Gracias joven Henry - imito la voz que uso

-Pasemos a la elegante mesa - imita mi tono de imitación

-Pasemos

Pasamos una velada larga y luego Henry se acerca me besa y todo se siente perfecto pero pronto se acerca más y más. Me lleva a la cama que esta haciendo.

-Estoy listo para hacer esto contigo

-Que?

No aguanto la risa y me empiezo a reír. En la mañana ni siquiera podía besarme y ahora quiere pasar al siguiente nivel es enserio.

-Henry a que te refieres

-Que no es esto lo que querías

-mmm no claro que no

-Ouuu upss

Henry

Hook! Porque lo único que ella quería era una linda velada y ahora lo arruine, por suerte ella lo entendió me ayudó a limpiar todo y nos pusimos a ver películas como la velada que siempre quisimos. Luego escucho que la puerta se abre viene mi mamá y Hook hablando

-No Emma no es lo que parece -Hook dice tratando de bloquear la puerta

-Dejame entrar -mi mamá empuja a Hook

-hola mamá, hola Hook

Nos ven pacíficamente mientras vemos una película animada

-Nada esta pasando aquí - dice mi mamá

-Nop -digo inocentemente

-Creo que arruine nuestra noche -dice mi mamá

-Tranquila todos cometemos errores -Hook la abraza y me mira confundido

Llevo a Hook al pasillo

-Henry crei que iban a "ya sabes"

-Si pero un detalle... Eso no era lo que ella quería , estuve a punto de arruinarlo por tus consejos

-Lo siento, creo que me emocione más que tú

-no te preocupes ella lo entendió.

Pasamos a la sala donde mi mamá esta hablando por teléfono

\- Vamos ahora mismo - dice y cuelga luego mira a Hook y dice

-Es Regina encontró a Zelena

 **Fin del capitulo 3 en el siguiente capitulo se vera que hacían Regina y Zelena mientras esto pasaba**


	4. Mi flor favorita

**Esre capitulo es paralelo al capitulo anterior y se ve lo que Regina y Zelena hacían como historia principal y tiene un poco de Henry y Violet al final.**

 _Zelena_

Me levante del frío piso, gracias por eso hermanita. Creo que Regina fue algo tonta al dejarme inconsciente yo ya me hubiera matado si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, pero claro ahora ella es de los "buenos". Mejor para mi creo. Bueno no voy a perder el tiempo. Me voy lentamente mientras pienso un lugar para quedarme. Y me acuerdo que la biblioteca esta vacía ya que Bella esta con Neal; el hijo de Margaret y David, mientras ellos están de campamento en el bosque. Perfecto pero antes paso por la casa que están ocupando Robin y mi hija. Los veo por la ventana mi hija esta tan hermosa se parece a mi. La quiero devuelta, quiero irme a Oz con ella y olvidarme que el resto existe quiero un nuevo comienzo para las 2, en eso escucho ruido y decido irme, si voy a recuperar a mi hija lo haré cautelosamente. Llego a la biblioteca y me instalo mientras pienso en como recuperarla.

 _Regina_

Dejamos a Henry y su "amiguita" en el departamento con Emma y Hook. Es cuando me doy cuenta que no están a salvo nadie esta a salvo con Zelena aquí. Pero si ella esta aquí molesta con nosotros es mi culpa. Le digo a Emma que se quede y descanse un rato mientras yo voy a buscar a mi hermana. Primero paso a ver a Robin y su hija, no lo he visto mucho desde que terminamos poco después de nacer su hija y la presión que sentíamos los 2 decidimos que era mejor terminar aunque no lo queramos admitir por el momento fue la mejor decisión para los 2. Llego y abro la puerta y lo primero que me encuentro en una flecha apuntandome en la cara.

-Si quieres que me vaya solo dilo - Le digo a Robin tratando de que suene como un chiste

-Regina eres tú -baja el arco- lo siento es que con todo lo que hemos estado pasando he estado un poco paranoico

-Un poco... -Digo entre dientes

-Bueno veo que traes noticias - pongo una cara de preocupación- ¿Que pasa?, Henry esta bien, algo les paso

-Robin... -no soy de dar malas noticias- Zelena esta devuelta

-No puede ser posible... -lo corto

-Y no solo eso... Esta dispuesta a recuperar a su hija.

En eso escucho un ruido por la ventana y decido salir a investigar, deje a Robin en shock pero esta prevenido. Veo que alguien a lo lejos corre hacia la biblioteca.

-Robin escuche algo por la biblioteca, por su seguridad los voy a dejar aquí y pondré un hechizo de protección.

-De acuerdo Regina solo asegurate de que mi hija este a salvo.

Con eso lanzo el hechizo y voy a la biblioteca me asomo por la ventana y veo a mi hermana cojo mi teléfono y llamo a Emma.

-Emma no tenemos mucho tiempo encontré a Zelena esta en la biblioteca, ven lo más rápido que puedas.

Me cuelga y me dice que viene para acá, me recuesto sobre la puerta y espero mientras disfruto mis últimos minutos de paz.

 _Emma_

Regina debe estar preocupada, yo debería estarlo seguramente ella vendrá por Henry en venganza a puedo permitir que nada le pase. Creo que la mejor decisión sera que Hook se quede con Henry y Violet en lo que voy a ayudar a Regina.

-Killian es muy importante que te quedes con Henry y Violet no dejen la casa no dejes que nadie entre ni nadie salga, entendido?

-Ah?... Sí como tú digas Swam

 _Hook_

Porque Violet se habrá negado a los encantos de los pétalos de rosas. Sera que me apresure o que no estamos listos... Me refiero a ellos, que ellos no estén listos... ¿Emma me esta hablando?.Hace cuanto que me esta sé pero se ve tan linda cuando habla blah blah blah sí sí sí lo que ella diga.

-Blah y Blah y Blah ... Entendido? -Como que entendido que acaso espera una respuesta.

-Ah?... Sí como tu digas Swam - Me pregunto que habra querido decir

Emma se va luego de eso y me quedo con Henry y Violet. Están viendo un programa animado y él tiene su brazo en su hombro y ella se acurruca junto a él pero nada de acción. No sé, se ven aburridos creo que seria mejor que saliéramos a dar una vuelta.Sí, que buena idea salgamos todos a Granny's .

-Hola chicos -Les digo

-Ah ... Hola - me dicen

-No sé aburren aquí.

-Con ella nunca -Henry le sonríe

-Bueno creo que seria mejor para nosotros salir un rato

-Nosotros -me dicen

-mmm... Sí, vamos a Granny's tomemos un helado caminemos bajo las estrellas.

 _Henry_

¿Caminemos bajo las estrellas? Es enserio miro a Violet y veo que él no se detendra hasta que aceptemos.

-Bien de acuerdo vamos.

Escolto a Violet hasta la puerta y nos dirijomos a Granny's. Hook viene hablandonos de la vida pero ni ella ni yo lo escuchamos podemos sentir nuestros suspiros y leer nuestros pensamientos en eso noto que esta temblando.

-¿Estas bien?

-Ah,sí es solo que esta corriendo mucho viento

Había visto esto en muchas películas durante toda mi vida, me saco mi casaca negra de cuero que Hook me regalo y se la pongo en la espalda Luego paso mi brazo sobre su hombro y la pego a mi para darle mi calor corporal.

-Gracias por la casaca, no tenias que hacerlo

-Debia hacerlo -La mira y sonrío

Antes de llegar a Granny's veo hermosas violetas en un jardín ellas las ve y sonríe

-Son hermosas - Le digo al darme cuenta que se quedó mirándolas

-Lo sé, eran las favoritas de mi madre, mis padres se conocieron en un festival de flores del reino mi madre se quedo admirandolas así que mi padre salto la valla y le recogió algunas. De ahí mi nombre es Violet, el nombre es lo único que me queda de mi madre desde que falleció.- noto como su rostro cambia de una expresión alegre a una triste. No resisto el impulso y salto esa valla y recojo tantas violetas posibles, armo algo parecido a un ramo y regreso con ella.

-Lo siento pero debía hacerlo.-Le doy el ramo

Ella sonríe.

-Esa sonrisa demuestra que lo que hice valió la pena.

Le cojo la mano y llegamos a Granny's ella ve la rocola con curiosidad me acerco y le digo que es una rocola.

-Y como funciona- parece extrañada

-Pones una moneda y esto toca musica, la canción que escojas -Pongo una moneda y escojo "Only you"(la canción de mis padres) luego veo como ella sonríe y empieza a moverse un poco.

-Me concedería esta pieza señorita Violet.

-Encantada joven Henry - imita mi tono sarcásticamente.

Cojo su mano y ella pone la suya en mi hombro,no sé que hacer en eso veo que Hook me señala su cintura. Pongo mi otra mano ahí y bailamos en la esquina de Granny's todos nos miran pero al mismo tiempo no se siente que nadie más estuviera aquí. Algo me esta sucediendo que no puedo describir es una sensación nueva es como llegar a otro nivel de felicidad uno más alto en el que sientes que nada más importa.

 **Fin del capitulo 4. La relación de Henry y Violet avanzara en los próximos capítulos.**


	5. segunda oportunidad

Emma

Llegué hasta donde estaba Regina y nos pusimos a buscar a Zelena por toda la biblioteca cuando por fin la encontramos Regina la desmayo con su magia y le pusimos un brazalete para poder contenerla de que intente usar su magia contra nosotras. La encerramos en sótano del hospital que es donde tienen a los enfermos mentales y esperamos que se levante para poder interrogarla.

-Zelena - ella saltó un poco del asombro

-Pero que ... -dijo ella al darse cuenta del brazalete y donde estaba

-Zelena te hemos traído aquí hasta nuevo aviso- Le dije

-Lo único que les pido es que me dejen estar con mi hija, lo primero que hicieron luego del parto fue tratar de devolverme a Oz, sin darme la oportunidad de estar con ella y eso es algo de lo que se van a arrepentir. - dijo ella y se recostó en la dura cama.

Me sentía mal por ella, en parte tenía razón no tuvo la oportunidad de demostrar que había cambiado y en mi familia le hemos dado esa oportunidad a muchos Regina,Hook hasta mis padres. Una vez pensado mejor empecé a hablar.

-Zelena... - ambas hermanas voltearon a mirarme.

-¿Que quieres rubia?

-Quiero que me digas porque volviste, la verdad

-La verdad , eh? -tomo aire- la verdad salvadora es que si volví para estar con mi hija, luego de pasar toda mi vida esperando que alguien me ame, esperando tener todo lo que mi hermana tenia, y esperando sentirme de alguna forma en paz conmigo me di cuenta que desde que sentí a mi hija dentro mio, que esta era mi oportunidad de ser feliz y tener MI final feliz. - La mire a los ojos y use mis poderes y me di cuenta de que lo decía enserio.

-Zelena tienes razón, no debimos desconfiar de ti tan rápido por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que deberías estar con tu hija.

-¡¿Que?! - Me dijo Regina y me jalo del brazo a una parte de la habitación.- Emma estas segura de lo que estas diciendo, recuerda que Zelena es muy peligrosa y el daño que ha causado últimamente, no estoy segura de darle nuestra confianza así de fácil.

-Después de todo lo que hiciste, te la dimos a ti no seria justo negarsela a tu hermana

-Esta bien, espero que no te equivoques- se da cuenta de que lo digo enserio

-No me equivoque contigo

Volvimos donde Zelena y le explicamos que por el momento ella se quedaría ahí pero le traeríamos a su hija un par de veces a la semana hasta que estemos seguras de que ya no es una amenaza.

Henry

Llevamos un buen rato en Grannys y creo que es momento de irnos, voy donde Hook que esta hablando con Ruby.

-Claro yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe- Hook le dice a Ruby quien ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-ah...- digo

-Henry, ¡¿desde hace cuanto estas ahí?!

-Yo me voy... - Ruby se va.

-Y... ¿estan pasando un lindo momento?

-Sí, pero ya se esta haciendo tarde, creo que deberiamos irnos.

-Chico responsable eso es bueno, solo dile a tu novia y nos vamos

-ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA -por poco Violet me escucha, es solo que nunca hemos usado ese termino de hecho nunca hemos tenido una cita de verdad, desde la de Camelot, porque Hook tenia que usar ese termino, empiezo a custionar todo dentro de cabeza pero Hook me saca de mis pensamientos

-WOW tranquilo chico solo decia.

Luego de eso fuimos al departamento, Violet se sento en la escalera y luego de un rato me sente junto a ella.

-Violet... - volteo a mirarme y me paralice como hace eso logra paralizarme con solo una mirada.

-¿Henry estas bien? - Estoy contigo claro que estoy bien.

-Sí, solo pensando

-¿En que?

-Nada es algo tonto

-Vamos dime... - subo la cabeza solo para volverme a encontrar con esos hermosos ojos cafes.

-Es sobre... tu y yo - que estoy diciendo debe pensar que soy un a bajar mi cabeza

-Tu y yo... -usa su mano para levantar mi cabeza que estaba mirando al piso y otra vez me esta mirando.

-Queria saber ya sabes... ¿Tú concideras que somos algo así como novio y novia? -lo dije ya esta hecho.

-No sé tu dime... - Me sonrie y me vuelvo a poner nervioso

-Yo te he preguntado

-Sí, pero yo no quiero darte la respuesta que no es- mira al piso. y vuelve a mirarme- Solo quiero que sepas que yo les he dicho a mis amigas que tu eres mi novio- y con eso mi corazón paro.

-Oh, buena para que sepas esa era la respuesta que queria oir.

En eso se acerca y me besa. Abro un momento los ojos solo para encontrar a Hook sonriendome de un lado de la sala. Volteo los ojos y acaricio el cabello de Violet


	6. Salvando a Violet

Zelena

Emma y Regina acordaron que podía ver a mi hija pero tendría que quedarme encerrada aquí, aunque supongo que no es tan malo después de todo. Pero yo quiero volver a Oz. Quedarme en Storybrooke no es algo que este a mi hija y me iré y creo que ya se como llamarla Cassie. Pero primero tendré que salir de aquí algo fácil la verdad luego de que me pusieran ese brazalete y me despojaran de mi magia la primera vez llegue a Oz donde conseguí una bella poción así que me quito este asqueroso brazalete y abro la puerta con magia. Desmayo a los empleados de aquí y voy por algo que me di cuenta es muy valioso para cierto jovencito.

Henry

Violet y yo nos veremos en la biblioteca a las 5 ya tengo todo perfume,flores y consejos de Hook... aunque lo ultimo no lo pedí. Llego a la biblioteca y encuentro todo destrozado,la mesa en el piso las flores por todas partes y de fondo suena "Only you" veo todo destrozado y luego mi celular suena y cuando veo es el numero de Violet contesto rápidamente y escucho a Zelena.

-Henry querido tengo a tu novia.-escucho a Violet llorando al fondo de la habitación

-Si siquiera te atreves a tocarla te juro que...

-Niño ya habrá tiempo para que te hagas el héroe, pero si quieres hacer algo para salvar a tu novia ve al muelle. AHORA. Y se me olvidaba ni se te ocurra llevar a alguien porque si no ella no lo pasara muy bien.

Con eso ella me cuelga no sabia que hacer si llevaba a alguien no podía arriesgar la vida de Violet esto es algo que tendría que hacerlo solo. Entonces Hook me llama

-Henry todo bien... - Debería decirle la verdad Hook es como un amigo-padre para mi, pero en eso recuerdo la amenaza de Zelena y los llantos de Violet hacen que no diga nada.

-Todo esta bien Violet y yo estamos pasándola super

-Me alegra oír eso - noto inseguridad en su voz

-Adiós

Hook

Algo le pasa a Henry, note algo es su voz. Veo en el GPS del celular que Emma me dio y veo que se dirige al muelle. En eso mi celular suena y es Emma.

-Hook estoy con Regina, Zelena escapó, ¿Estas con Henry? - tenia un mal presentimiento

-Henry si, aquí esta- porque siempre tengo que cubrirte

-Quedate con él es sumamente peligroso haya afuera.

Espero que estés admirando el mar al muelle y veo a Henry a punto de entrar a un lugar de donde salia magia verde, corro y lo detengo antes de que logre entrar.

-HENRY DANIEL MILLS ¿ que estas haciendo?

-Hook, que haces por aquí

-No trates de hacerte el confundido

-Este...

-Yo no me mentiría si fuera tú

-Bien la verdad es que... Zelena tiene a Violet y amenazo con hacerle daño si decía algo quiere que entre ahora.

-Henry debiste decirme, tranquilo ya pensaremos en algo

En eso Henry se acerca y me abraza, el pobre chico esta temblando debe estar asustado tendré que pensar algo rápido para arreglar esto.

 **Fin del capitulo 6, no he tenido tiempo de escribir mucho pero estaré trabajando en una historia sobre Hook que subiré pronto y el final de esta historia ya que el fic iba a ser de 5 capitulos pero creo que haré 10 aunque no tengo una idea clara sobre el final.**


	7. Chapter 7

Henry POV

Nos quedaba poco tiempo, pero por suerte ya le he dicho a Killian la verdad, ahora que sé que él esta de mi parte puedo estar más tranquilo, él me dijo que tenia un plan solo que todavía no se le ocurría. Por mientras mientras nadie supiera nada estaba mejor para Violet ella era la prioridad ahora.

-Hook puedes pensar más rápido se le acaba el tiempo a Violet

-Calma chico no seas apresurado.

-No soy apresurado Zelena espera que este ahí en 5 minutos y no tenemos un plan.

Hook POV

El chico no me dejaba pensar en paz y aunque no le gustará ya sé lo que tenia que hacer, saque mi dispositivo electrónico para hacer llamadas no sé como funciona solo sé que si presiono Emma su voz suena al otro lado.

-Hey amor

.Killian estoy en una situación ahora, te dije que Zelena escapó

-y yo sé donde esta necesito que vengas al muelle ahora- una nube blanca aparece junto a mi y me hace saltar del susto.

-Emma!

.Que, ahora es ahora. Le explique la situación y ella me dijo

.¿Donde esta Henry?

-Le dije que esperara tranquilamente en esa banca y accedió rápido, me estoy volviendo bueno con él creo que tenemos una conexión- me interrumpe Emma

-Lamento interrumpir tu conexión pero esa banca esta vacía

-Fue a enfrentar a Zelena no es así .-siempre caigo niño siempre caigo.

-Recién veo esa "conexión".

 **Sorry que sea tan corto he estado trabajando en otra historia de OUAT que acabo de publicar: Hook and Family plss léanla también. El próximo capitulo sera más largo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Al fin,nuevo capítulo,estuve avanzando las otras voy a retomar esta no sé cuando vuelva a subir depende de mi tiempo pero dejo este capitulo.**

Henry POV

Hook me dijo que espere en una banca, fue cuando aproveché para huir fui a la oficina de alcaldía a buscar la pluma que supuestamente había roto pero la verdad no lo hice. Era muy poderosa y debía ser protegida así que fingí romperla enfrente del autor. Así todo creerían que lo había hecho y nadie la buscaría. Cogí la pluma y corrí de vuelta al muelle, tenia que salvar a Violet.

Emma POV

No puedo creer que Hook haya caído con eso, estaba decepcionada de los 2, ellos sabían que Zelena era peligrosa pero tenia que ir por su cuenta

-Emma,él va a estar bien.

-Eso no lo sabremos si no entramos.

Nos paramos en la entrada del lugar donde se guardan las sogas y asomamos la cabeza, vimos a Violet y Zelena pero no a Henry. Killian me dijo que me quedara ahí y que él iba a entrar luego le recorde que yo tengo poderes.

-Zelena deja a Violet.-digo cuando entro.

-Tú otra vez, lo único que tenían que hacer era darme a mi hija y con eso iba a Oz

-Zelena, ella también es hija de Robin, no te la puedes llevar a Oz.

-Pero es mía.

En eso llega Regina.

-Dios! No me dejan descansar ni un dia

-Hermanita unete a la fiesta.

En eso Zelena la desmaya con magia

-Oh dulce venganza, a que no se siente bien verdad.-dice Zelena.

-Zelena... Cuidado no quieres hacer nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.

Henry POV

Llego a donde esta y me asomo veo a mis madres a Killiam y Violet desmayada. Zelena no tienes idea de con quien te has metido. Agarro la pluma y pienso en lo que voy a escribir.

 _Zelena no puede usar su magia para el mal._

Luego entro y veo que Zelena esta ahí, todos me miran.

-Henry! -dicen mi mamá y Hook.

-Al fin viniste por tu novia. -Solo le sonrío porque sé que no me puede hacer daño.

-Si y ahora quiero que la dejes libre.

-O podría hacer esto - trata de desmayarme con magia pero no puede

-Que pasa Zelena- dice burlándose mi madre Regina que se acaba de levantar.

-No sé

-¿Henry que hiciste?-Me pregunta Killian

-No les puedo decir por ahora.-O tal vez nunca, la pluma es muy poderosa.

Zelena trata de salir corriendo pero mi madre la desmaya con magia.

-Si temía razón la venganza es dulce.

Luego veo que Violet se levanta.

-Henry!- dice ella- tú viniste por mí.

-Claro ... eres mi...novia - ella sonríe y me mira luego me besa y sigue y sigueee...- hasta que me doy cuanta de la cara de mis madres en especial de regina que parece no muy feliz y Hook que me levanta el dedo pulgar y susurra cosas que no puedo escuchar pero Emma le pega en la cabeza.

 **Todavia no el final pero muy cerca**


	9. Chapter 9

**Este va a ser el penúltimo capítulo soy pésima en los finales.**

 **Henry POV**

Me quede mirando el libro con la pluma en la mano no sabía que escribir, quería quitar la maldad de Zelena. Pero no sabía cómo expresarlo.

 _Toda la maldad de Zelena será removida… y Violet me dejara toc-_

Luego Hook vino a interrumpir el hermoso momento en que la pluma y yo estábamos haciendo lo nuestro.

-"Henry al fin te encuentro, ¿que haces?, ya le quitaste la maldad a Zelena y eso".

-"Iba en eso…" –le volteo los ojos.

-"Bueno y te molestaría usar la pluma para ¨otras cosas¨".- me da una mirada y sé a lo que se refiere.

-"Ajjj Hook no, te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mi madre y además-"

-"No Henry yo no te pediría que escribas esas cosas… claro a menos que quier-"

-"NO"

-"Bueno… lo que sea apúrate que todos están abajo"- luego se fue y se me ocurrió escribir unas cosas más antes de bajar.

 **KillianPOV**

Baje las escaleras y vi a Emma y Regina interrogando a la pobre novia de Henry, se veía más asustada de que cuando estaba secuestrada por Zelena.

-"¿En que trabajas?"-dijo Regina.

-"Tengo 14…"- dijo la nena.

-"Mantenida… como lo sospeche"- le susurro a Emma pero logre oírlo.

-"Señoritas dejen a la pobre chica"- dije

Luego Henry bajo corriendo y empezó a hablar con Violet.

-"Ay Henry eres tan guapo y valiente y comprensivo y muy listo me gustaría poder…"- ella se acercó a su oído y no logre escuchar las cochinadas que le decía. Al fin Henry hizo buen uso de la pluma."

 **Sé que es corto pero el próximo capítulo que es el último va a ser más largo**


	10. Chapter 10

_HenryPOV_

Luego de que removí la maldad de Zelena, le devolvieron a su bebé a la que llamaron Robin, era lindo ver a Zelena feliz. Todos estaban en Granny's celebrado, pero yo me quede en el departamento, estaba muy cansado. Fui descansar y me encontré algo horrible.

-"¡Henry!- dijo Emma * _Okay, mi madre y hook lo están haciendo en MI cama*_

-"Creímos que estabas en Granny's"- dijo Hook

-"Pues no estaba – _Hook se está aguantando la risa puedo verlo_ – la próxima vez pongan una media en la puerta o – _No quería continuar con esta conversación-_ Saben que voy a Granny's por tacos"

Luego salí del departamento y fui a reunirme con el resto. Todos estaban con Robin bebé, la verdad no sé cómo vamos a llamarlos para no confundirnos, cuando entre mis abuelos iban de salida.

-"¿Ya se van?"

-"Sí, al pequeño Neal le está dando sueño"

-"Asegúrense de tocar la puerta"- dije murmurando

-"¿Qué?"- dijo David confundido

-"No quieren saber" dije y fui a sentarme con Violet.

-"Hey"

-"Hola Violet, te ves linda"

-"Gracias, ¿Dónde estabas?"

-"Tratando de descansar pero no salió bien"- solté una risa

-"¿Debería preguntar?"

-"Por favor no"- le dije sonriendo, como es que ella lograba ponerme nervioso aún después de tiempo de habernos hecho novios.

 _HookPOV_

-"Vamos Emma, entre maldición y maldición no hemos tenido tiempo para nosotros"- dije suplicando por milésima vez.

-"Killian; mis padres, mi hermano, mi hijo y la novia de mi hijo viven aquí"

-"Pues mudémonos" dije

-"¿Qué? "

-"Tienes 30 y sigues viviendo el departamento de tu madre"

-"Tienes como mil años y vives de arrimado en el departamento de la madre de tu novia"- dijo Emma sonriendo para molestarme.

-"Por eso creo que deberíamos mudarnos, Henry y yo encontramos un lugar"

-"¿En serio?"

-"Vista al mar incluida"

-"¿Tú quieres un futuro conmigo?

-"Aye, creo que ya es tiempo" – Emma se acerca y me empieza a besar el cuello luego nos recostamos en la cama y continuamos.

-"Killian estamos en la cama de Henry"- me dijo entre besos.

-"Él esta con el resto en Granny's oí que es viernes de tacos" – seguimos un rato hasta que…

-"¡Henry!- dijo Emma, podía ver su cara de incomodidad.

-"Creímos que estabas en Granny's"- dije

-"Pues no estaba" _– Puede que este mal pero esto me resulta algo divertido, estoy mordiéndome los labios para no reírme_ – la próxima vez pongan una media en la puerta o… Saben que voy a Granny's por tacos" – dijo, apenas cerró la puerta me empecé a reírme un poco, claro que a Emma no le parecía gracioso.

-"¡Killian!, TE LO DIJE"

-"Me ofrezco para pagar el psicólogo"- dije lo más amable que pude en tono de broma.

Emma solo me lanzó una mirada.

-"Okay… lo siento"- la abracé

-"Mejor… Ahora podemos salir de la cama de mi hijo y continuar en otro lado" – dijo ella lanzando una sonrisa coqueta. _Dios amo a esta mujer._

 _ReginaPOV_

Luego de que Henry le quitara la maldad a Zelena, le devolví a su bebé, se veía feliz. Me sentí bien sé lo que se siente cambiar el mal por alguien que amas. Me acerqué a ella.

-"Lo siento" – le dije.

-"¿Qué?"

-"No me hagas repetirlo"

-"No, me refiero a ¿Por qué? "

-"Por no darte una segunda oportunidad, las personas cambian"

-"Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti"

Luego de darle un abrazo vi que Henry y señorita "tengo 14 no trabajo" estaban hablando, me acerque.

-"¿Debería preguntar?"- dijo ella

-"Por favor no"- dijo sonriendo Henry, conozco esa sonrisa esto no me gusta.

-"Hola" – dije y me acerqué a la mesa.

-"Mamá, se te ofrece algo"

-"Solo vine a verlos, ¿al menos que tu amiga tenga algún problema?"

-"No es problema" – dijo Violet.

-"No, creo que deberíamos irnos"

Henry y su novia se van a otra mesa.

 _HenryPOV_

Después de ese momento incomodo lleve a Violet a la parte de afuera de Granny's.

-"Lo siento por eso"

-"Si fue un poco raro, pero no tan raro como todo lo que pasa aquí, que bueno que ya terminó" – sonrío y suelto una risa.

-"¿Qué?"- me dice ella.

-"Crees que ya termino, esto recién está comenzando"

Me mira confundida.

-"Tranquila ya lo entenderás"

 **The end.**


End file.
